Gundam return
by Clise
Summary: happens 2 years after peace is restored


Name: Wing

Email: [jkleung@start.com.au][1]

Series: Gundam Wing 

Title: Part 1 - Return

2 years after peace had been declared. How do the gundam pilots react when they discover that OZ still exists?

Part 1 – Return 

A figure stalked in the dark. Quietly he stood observing the building – the HQ of OZ. Silent as a cat, he stealthily ran through the bush and promptly drove his fist across the back of someone's head. The guard fell without a sound. He started unbuttoning the guard's uniform. A moment later, he was in he building, his uniform and manner earning him no question. As he headed straight for the intelligence room as if he had been here numerous times, he heard light footsteps behind him. Instinctively, he ripped out his gun and swiftly turned, his gun leveled at the black figure.

"I thought you might be here, nosing around. It may be better of we work together." Duo grinned.

Heero's expression was blank. He flipped his gun back to his belt. "Come along then."

They turned right into a small corridor. Heero stopped. To his right was his destination. He picked the lock easily and let themselves in. 

Duo leaned forward, watching Heero unlocking the program. Something different popped into the screen. Heero scanned the content and inserted a disk into the computer. Duo's eyes widened as the full impact of what he saw registered,

"Gosh, they mean to overtake the new government." he said softly, amazed.

"As expected. We must stem this reserve out." Heero said. 

Duo stared at him.

Heero looked back as if seeing an ignorant child.

"We must destroy them one by one."

"You mean now? But….. shouldn't we contact others first?" said Duo.

The minidisk popped out. Heero handed it to Duo.

"Do that. I'll destroy this base."

Duo didn't wait for further explanation. He took the disk and sprinted out.

* * *

Soldiers ran about, amazed at the Leo that shot out of the building, heading outside the compound. A siren rang. While everyone was busy focusing on chasing the ran away Leo, a huge shadow fell across the building. Heero looked at the direction of the deserted Leo, then Wing Zero began it's bloody work.

* * *

Duo walked through the crowded street. As much as he wanted to get the disk to Quatre, he must regained his energy first. Spying a restaurant, he quickly stepped towards its direction.

Sitting down in a chair, he glanced at the TV across the room, his eyes betrayed no hint of surprise at the report on the destruction of a hid away OZ base. Scooping up a mouthful of rice, he wondered about this plan of OZs. Yes, they must be stopped at all cost.

Suddenly, a sense of wrongness percolated into his thoughts. Something was not right, something dangerous. There, he spotted it, a man in a suit, his hand inside his pocket. Duo dropped to the floor and rolled as the gun let fire. Gun in hand, he zigzagged to the door, not pausing as a bullet hit him in the leg. He fell through the door and found another gun pointing at his face.

Duo let the gun fell onto the ground, his hands held up before him in a sign of surrender. The man in the restaurant came out, his gun nudging Duo's back.

"Don't try anything funny. Put down your hand and move."

Duo found himself following the man in front with the man behind urging him on. Duo's thoughts raced about how best to escape and the disk tucked inside his pocket.

People were streaming in every direction in this crowded street. Duo began o despair. As luck had it, Hilde had spotted him and was moving in his direction. Duo counted until she was near then quickly dropped to the ground. Naturally, Hilde rushed forward to help him up.

Duo slipped the mini disk into her hand, whispering

"Mansion in desert."

The man behind yanked him up, obviously oblivious to the exchange.

"Sorry" Duo made a show of groaning, he turned to Hilde "I just slipped. Thanks for your help. I'm all right".

Then he threw a look at the man behind, "You rarely see kindness these days, helping strangers." he remarked.

The man behind put a hand on Duo's shoulder and steered him away.

   [1]: mailto:jkleung@start.com.au



End file.
